No se lo digas
by Annabeth Grey
Summary: Tony le confía un secreto a Steve. Natasha termina interrogando al soldado para averiguar de que se trata y así ayudar a su amiga Pepper, obteniendo un final feliz propio en el proceso.


**Les traigo ahora un One Shot, espero que les guste ya actualice el otro fi casi que tengo permitido esto.**

.

.

.

-Recuerda, ni una sola palabra, Pepper no debe enterarse de esto ¿cuento contigo cap?-.

.

-No diré ni una sola palabra lo juro por mi título de Capitán.- prometió. –Pero ¿estás seguro de que quieres mantenerlo en secreto? ¿no crees que ella lo averigüé por su cuenta?-.

.

-Es muy inteligente pero no creo que vaya a enterarse de este pequeño secreto, y mientras tu mantengas nuestro acuerdo ella continuara sin enterarse-.

.

.

Pepper se alejó rápida y silenciosamente de la puerta detrás de la que ambos hombres estaban hablando, no escuchó toda la conversación pero parecía algo importante, incluso sonaba como…..

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza para después entrar en la sala de estar. Tony no le haría eso.

.

.

-¿Pepper?-. Dicha mujer levanto la vista y vio a Natasha en el sofá.

.

.

-Luces como si algo te molestara-. Dijo la otra de cabellera rojiza.

.

.

-No es nada Natasha-. Contesto

.

.

-Pepper las dos sabemos que no es cierto-. Dijo. –Es bastante fácil para mi notar cuando alguien no está diciendo la verdad ¿Qué te pasa?-. Insistió. Peper suspiro derrotada.

.

.

-Acabo de escuchar a Steve y Tony hablando no escuche todo pero Tony hizo que Steve le prometiera no hablar sobre eso delante de mí, dijo que era un gran secreto y que no debía de saber ni una palabra-. La espía se levantó.

.

.

-¿de qué crees que estaba hablando?-. preguntó.

.

.

-Natasha odio pensar en ello, pero…¿y si…él es..-.

.

.

-¿si él tiene a alguien más?-. termino ella.

.

.

-Ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello-. Dijo sentándose.

.

.

-Odio decirlo Pepper pero suena como algo que el haría-. Dijo la espía. –Tony haciendo que Steve prometa no hablar sobre ese secreto frente a ti. Tony ya no parece ser el tipo de persona que haría algo así, pero él era una persona completamente diferente antes de convertirse en Iron man y los viejos hábitos tardan en morir-.

.

.

-¿crees que está engañándome?.- pregunto la CEO, con una mirada de miedo marcando su cara.

.

-entonces dejare que elijas un arma de mi colección-. La consoló. –Pero creo que debemos confirmar esto en primer lugar-.

.

.

-¿Cómo?-. Pepper tenía curiosidad. –Tony saldrá para ir a una reunión a Washington. Estará fuera hasta mañana por la noche-.

.

.

-Entonces tendremos que sacárselo a Steve.- dijo Natasha con una sonrisa casi emocionada –Siempre he querido interrogarlo-.

.

.

-pero ¿no está entrenado para no dar información?- pregunto Pepper. –Además Steve mantiene su palabra.-

.

-Apuesto que si conseguimos hacerlo sudar lo suficiente va a hablar-. Le dijo y palmeo su hombro en señal de apoyo. –no te preocupes voy a averiguar lo que está pasando-.

.

Natasha se alejó y Pepper se preguntaba si acaba de llevar a Steve al matadero.

.

.

Steve no podía dejar de sentir como si estuviera cargando con el secreto más grande del mundo, Tony realmente lo había entrometido esta vez y por alguna razón había decidido compartírselo en primer lugar.

.

Steve había prometido no decir una palabra, y solo esperaba que no llegara a oídos de Pepper, el era bueno mantener secretos pero cuando había una dama involucrada la cosa se ponía difícil, tenían sus métodos.

.

.

-Hey Steve-. _"hablando del diablo"._

 _._

El rubio soldado se dio la vuelta y vio a Natasha caminando hacia el. –Hey Natasha-. La saludo con una amable sonrisa.

.

-Capitán-. Saludo de vuelta. -¿Estas ocupado en este momento?-.

-En realidad no-. Respondió. -¿necesitas ayuda con algo?-.

.

-Si, de hecho lo hago-. Sonrió. –Clint me desafío a una carrera en modo de escape y necesito un poco de ayuda para saber si el método que elegi funciona, ¿podrías ayudarme?-.

.

.

-Claro-.

.

"Eres mío ahora Rogers" pensó ella mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

.

"por primera vez, Tony tiene razón en algo, debo aprender a dejar de ser un caballero con las mujeres" pensó mientras trataba de liberar sus muñecas. Solo fue capaz de mover sus miembros una pulgada de la cuerda con la que estaba atado , no era lo suficientemente fuerte para cortar la circulación.

.

Al final resulto que todo el asunto de ayudar a Natasha había sido una trampa. Una vez que estuvieron en un salón donde no serían molestados, la suya, le había pedido que se sentara en una silla mientras que ella lo ataba, tratando de averiguar la mejor manera de hacerlo.

.

.

-Natasha ¿Qué es esto?-. pregunto Steve.

.

.

-Bueno, no es de mi incumbencia pero las mujeres se ayudan entre si- respondió ella poniéndose de pie frente al soldado que se encontraba firmemente atado, -Pepper me dijo que algo la esta molestando y tú tienes la respuesta a ese algo-.

.

.

-¿Qué pasa con la señorita Potts?- pregunto preocupado.

.

.

-Pepper piensa que Tony le está ocultando algo y tú sabes de que se trata-. Explico. Una mirada de entendimiento paso por el rostro de Steve y trato de quitarla inmediatamente.

.

-Demasiado tarde cap. Vi esa mirada en tu cara-. Le dijo. -¿sabes de lo que estoy hablando cierto?

.

-No-. Dijo forzando su voz.

.

-Steve ¿estas mintiéndome?-. Dijo acercándosele con aspecto peligroso.

.

-Si-. Le respondió sin rodeos. –Natasha me he comprometido a no decir nada-.

.

.

-Lo sé pero hay maneras de mantener tu promesa y dejar que otros conozcan el secreto-. Steve le dio vueltas en su cabeza tratando de averiguar si tal cosa era posible. Natasha era alguien que podía jugar fácilmente con la mente de alguien si asi lo quería. Podía obtener la verdad de casi todo el mundo y sabia suficientes métodos para hacerlo.

.

.

-Puedo entender que quieras ayudar a la señorita Potts, pero le prometí a Tony que no diría una palabra-. Dijo tratando de zafarse nuevamente. La mano de Natasha lo detuvo, sintió que su corazón brinco con el contacto y sintió como empezaba a latir fuerte cuando la pelirroja se sento en su regazo.

.

.

Steve miro a la espía que lo miraba. –Steve podemos hacer esto rápido y sin dolor-. Le dijo. –Nadie ha interrogado al soldado antes y no me importaría ser la primera en hacerlo, estoy segura de que estas familiarizado con alguno de mis trabajos, ¿de verdad quieres pasar por eso?-.

-No me matarías ¿verdad?

.

-No-.

.

-Entonces, si eso significa mantener mi promesa, si estoy seguro-.

.

.

-En ese caso creo que vamos a ver cuánto tiempo pasa para que la rompas, dijo volviéndose en si misma quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo del soldado. El rostro de Steve se puso rojo y tragó nerviosamente.

.

.

Peper se sentó en la mesa de la cocina aun inquieta, Natasha desapareció desde hace más de dos horas y seguía sin aparecer, ya debería haber regresado, comenzaba a preguntarse qué era exactamente lo que la rusa estaba haciendo para obtener la información de Steve.

.

.

Fuera lo que fuese no podría ser un trabajo sencillo ya que le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo volver era eso o que Steve tenía una voluntad de hierro. "me siento mal por poner a Steve en esta situación" pensó al mismo tiempo que se servia una copa de vino, "Voy a tener que encontrar la manera de recompensárselo"

.

.

.

-¿listo para hablar?- le cuestiono Natasha colocando un dedo dentro del cuello de la camisa.

.

-Natasha por favor-.

.

-supongo que eso es un no-. Dijo y fácilmente desprendió el primer botón.

.

-Hey!, esta es mi camisa favorita-. Protesto el rubio olvidando momentáneamente la situación.

.

-Bueno si no quieres que la destruya por completo, te sugiero que empieces a hablar-.

.

-No puedo-. Suspiro. -¿Por qué la señorita Potts necesita saber lo que Tony y yo hablábamos de todas formas?-.

.

-Solo necesita una confirmación-. Explico, -Los escucho hablando, no capto todo el asunto pero no le gustó mucho lo que escucho.-

.

-Vale, eso explica por qué estoy en esta situación-. Murmuro.

.

-Y todo lo que tienes que hacer para salir de ella es que me digas cual es el secreto-. Continuo la pelirroja para luego poner sus manos las mejillas del soldado. -¿Tony va a sorprenderla? ¿Está planeando una fiesta para ella? ¿Está ocultando a una mujer nueva? ¿o está tratando de encontrar la manera de dejar a Pepper?

.

.

-qué?!-. Steve se quedó sin aliento -¿eso es lo que ella piensa que se trata?

.

-lo es?-. Contra ataco mirando directamente a los azules ojos.

.

-No!, no lo es. Ambas no podrían estar más lejos de la verdad-.

.

-Asi que Tony no está engañándola ni planeando dejarla?-. Necesitaba confirmación

.

-No-.

.

Natasha lo miro escrupulosamente, sabía que estaba diciéndole la verdad, tenía cierto manierismo cuando lo que decía era verdad o mentira. Se ponía muy nervioso cuando mentia y no era capaz de mantener contacto visual por mas de dos segundos. La espia se preguntaba como le hizo para mentir durante la segunda guerra mundial.

.

-¿Puedes dejarme ir ahora?-. Pregunto el líder. –Ya tienes lo que querias-.

,

.

-No del todo pero si-. Concilio ella. –¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me digas que es en realidad de lo que se trata ese secreto?-.

.

.

-No-.

.

-¿y si trato de sacártelo?.,

.

-¿Cómo lo harías?-. Quiso saber. –Ya obtuviste algo de mí pero no es lo que querías, como sabes que no hare lo mismo otra vez?

.

-Persuadiéndote-. Le dijo. Y antes de que Steve tuviera la oportunidad de interrogarla, la espía estampo sus labios contra los de él. El rubio por su parte sintió que su corazón por poco se detiene para comenzar a latir de nuevo golpeando más duro que nunca contra su tórax, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sintió sus ojos revolotear aun estando cerrados y su cuerpo actuar por si solo cuando se sintió devolver el beso.

.

Los brazos de Natasha envueltos alrededor de su cuello mientras profundizaban el beso.

.

"de acuerdo, tal vez voy a dejar botado a Tony esta vez." Pensó.

.

.

.

La noche siguiente el ingeniero volvió a casa siendo interceptado inmediatamente por Pepper.

.

-Le debemos a Steve una disculpa y un enorme favor-. Dijo ella.

.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?-. Contesto mirándola confundido no entendiendo nada.

.

-Larga historia, en resumen Natasha lo interrogo, tuvo que pasar cinco horas atado a una silla-. Le explico, Tony por su parte la miro sorprendido por su respuesta -¿se liaron?-.

.

-Si!-. Confirmo sonriendo.

.

-Ya era hora-. Declaro. –Pero porque sucedió en primer lugar?-.

.

.yo…bueno yo te escuche decirle a Steve lo del secreto-. Confeso avergonzada. –El por supuesto no dijo nada, para que lo sepas, a diferencia de ti Steve sabe cumplir sus promesas incluso si Natasha es la que hace las preguntas-.

.

-Me lo hubieras sonsacado-. Dijo el antes de tomar la mano de Pepper entre la suya. –Si hay un secreto y le hable a Steve al respecto porque va a jugar un papel clave en el evento-.

.

-¿Qué evento?-. Como respuesta el inventor metió la mano en su chaqueta y saco una cajita de joyería, abrió la tapa y le mostro un anillo de oro blanco con un chispeante diamante incrustado.

.

-Le pedí que fuera mi padrino-. Dijo y noto las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos de Pepper. –es decir, eso si dices que si y aceptas ser mi mujer por el resto de nuestras vidas-.

.

-Tony Stark odio cuando haces cosas y resultan ser exactamente lo contrario a lo que parecen-. Protesto antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, -Por supuesto que me casaré contigo-.

.

-Sabes que amo confundir a las personas-. Dijo mientras devolvía el abrazo, luego de unos minutos se separaron. –Entonces ¿así es como fue capaz Natasha de mantener atado al Cap por tanto tiempo?-

.

.

.

 **Espero que les gusteeee…..es un one shot que me llevo todo el dia pero que me encanto, fiel a la personalidad seductora de Nat. Dejen sus comentarios.**

.


End file.
